


Where's Home

by VioletFlash



Series: Home [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Barry Allen/Iris West, F/M, Iris West Loves Barry Allen, Iris West- Allen is Still in the Mirror, Iris West-Allen Needs A Hug, Married Barry Allen/Iris West, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletFlash/pseuds/VioletFlash
Summary: She waits for him hour after hour, but she doesn’t know why.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Kamilla Hwang/Cisco Ramon
Series: Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763323
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Where's Home

**“She waits for him hour after hour, but she doesn’t know why.”**

“Iris. Hey, Iris. You’re my lightning rod. Wake up! Iris. Iris!”

Neural dissonance. That’s what Eva called it anyway. It felt like Iris’ mind was being ripped apart piece by piece. The last thing she remembered was trying to find David, Kamilla yelling her name, and feeling like she was disintegrating. Her face felt cold. She lifted her head off the ground. It was a smooth, white tile. 

“Kamilla?” Iris looked around quickly, and realized it was an empty Central City Hospital. “David.”

She stood up, but immediately felt like falling. She found the wall and leaned all her weight against it. She walked against the wall, blinded by her headache. 

“David! Singh! It’s Iris, the real Iris!” She turned the corner, no clues to be found.

Walking down the empty halls, her mind began to wander. She hasn’t seen Barry in months. Hasn’t heard his voice, hasn’t touched him, hasn’t had any contact. What if Eva killed him? No, no she can’t think like that. 

She remembers running down these halls when she heard Barry was in a coma. She needed to see him then just as much as she needs to see him now. Why didn’t she realize her feelings sooner? Then they could have had more time together. 

She searched through every room on the first floor. When the pain got to be too much, she crawled. She remembered to distract herself from the pain. Barry running her to Happy Harbor when she had a bad day, when they would go into Flashtime when they didn’t have any time to spend together, when he would… when he would… What would he do again? Iris felt like she got stabbed in the brain. She screamed. What would he do? What else would he do? She sat down and took a deep breath. Eva didn’t mention memory loss. If Eva was in here so long, why did she never mention this? Think back, think back. 

Barry, Joe, Cecile, Cisco, Nora, Caitlin, Ralph, Allegra, Wells, Kamilla, David, Eva. Think back, think back. Caitlin is a… a… doctor, some kind of doctor. Cisco…. Cisco builds Barry’s suits. Ralph… he can… stretch. Allegra is her intern. Nora was her daughter. She’s been in love with Barry since she was 10. She exhaled, and sat in the ground. 

“As long as I remember Barry, I’ll be alright. As long as I remember Barry, I’ll be alright.” She repeated, almost like a chant. She counts in her head,  _ 1, 2, 3 _ , and gets up. A new sense of strength is found in her. 

It took days to search the whole hospital. Every couple of steps, Iris would collapse. But she had to find…. A person. Someone, she had to find someone. She searched everywhere, but she couldn’t find another human. Something inside of her told her to sit down. She sat in the waiting area. Who was she waiting for? B-Barry. Barry.

“Barry. Barry. Barry.” Iris’ brain seared with pain. 

_ “I love you, Iris.” _

_ “There is no Flash without Iris West.” _

_ “Everything I do is for you.” _

_ “You’re my lightning rod.” _

_ “I could never make the choice to leave you.” _

“Barry!” She shouted the name. She remembers. As long as she remembers Barry, she’ll be alright. She looked at the reception desk for a pen. She grabs one and scrawls his name over and over again on her skin.

The days went on, and on. Every few hours, she would forget him, then see the name and remember again. She knew she must have family, but she couldn’t make a face. She could barely make Barry’s face now. As long as she remembers Barry, she’ll be alright.

She waits for him hour after hour, but she doesn’t know why. She doesn’t know why she’s there. She doesn’t know why her brain hurts. She doesn’t know who she’s waiting for. Her arms catch her eye,  _ Barry.  _

“Barry. Barry. Green eyes. Brown hair. Barry. Husband. Barry. Barry Allen. And I’m… I’m Iris… Allen? No. Iris…. W…. it starts with a W.” 

She waits for him hour after hour, but she doesn’t know why. She doesn’t know why she’s there. She doesn’t know why her brain hurts. She doesn’t know who she’s waiting for. Her arms catch her eye,  _ Barry.  _

“Barry. Barry!” She repeated the name. At first she didn’t recognize it, but it felt right. Barry. 

_ “The thought of you is what picks me up and keeps me going.” _

_ “You’re crazy. Thank you, I love you.” _

_ “I’m okay, Iris.”  _

Her eyes widened. She took the pen and found loose paper. She wrote down everything she knew. She repeated it on the back side. Once she was done, she folded it and locked it tightly in her hand. 

“As long as I remember Barry, I’ll be alright.” 

More days passed, and Iris developed a pattern. She would wake up not knowing anything. She would wait for him. She would look at her arms and remember his name. Barry. Then she would see the sheet of paper in her hand. She would read it aloud and remember Barry. Eventually the ink on her body began to fade, then she only had the sheet of paper. Barry. 

“Iris?!” A voice echoed from the outside of the hospital. It repeated the name. She jolted awake. The voice said it again. A person. She followed the sound. 

The pain was excruciating. She could barely walk. But she was pulled by the voice. She kept going. 

She found the front doors. It was windy outside. A figure stood outside the doors. It hadn’t seen her yet. She cautiously walked out the doors. She opened her hands. A piece of paper flew from her hands into the sky. The figure was a man. He wasn’t really there. He looked like a hologram or something. He was handsome. He looked at her. 

“Iris. Iris!” He shouted at her and sprinted towards her. With every step he took, she felt more at peace. But her brain still pulsed with pain. He came up to her face to face. She looked at his eyes. Some sort of familiarity resided in them. She felt the ring on her finger. She stepped back. The man looked hurt and confused.

“Iris. It’s Barry, it’s me. Is this part of the neural dissonance, Cisco?” He looked at her expecting something. Barry. Cisco. Something was there. Barry. Cisco.

“Iris, where’s Kamilla and Singh? I think we can get you outta here.”

Kamilla? Singh? No, no, she doesn’t know them. She kept backing away. 

“Iris?” Tears fell from the man’s eyes. He held out his arms. She refused and took her arms away. He looked devastated. “Hey, it’s me it’s Barry. Barry Allen. You are Iris West-Allen. I gave you that ring.”

She felt the ring more. He looked desperate. She concentrated. She focused. She gasped.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know who you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for appreciating and supporting my series!!! I really appreciate it guys. I hope you like this one even though it's sadder than the first. Can't have a good romance without angst, right? Again, thanks so much. Let me know if you have any more suggestions for stories. I WILL DEFINITELY BE WRITING A REUNION.


End file.
